Insatiable
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, KuramaxHiei. Prequel to 'Blood Lust.' Kurama has mastered the shift to his youko form, and he's ready to show off his skills. But Hiei isn't ready to lose his control over their relationship.


Author's Notes: This takes place after my fic 'Setting The Rules' but before 'Blood Lust.' Alone it's little more than a blatant PWP.  
Category: Anime, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yaoi, TWT  
Warnings: shonen ai, minor angst, descriptive lemon, bondage  
Pairings: KuramaxHiei  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email:  
Website: www . arigatomina . com

Insatiable

Soft darkness shadowed the white wall of the house, twilight seeping through the open window to caress pale curtains. Pausing on the lawn below, he wondered if the fox were sleeping. But it didn't really matter, he came when he had a chance and they'd both agreed Kurama could deal with the inconvenience of never knowing when that would be. Not that the kitsune had ever complained. Something ruffled those dim curtains and a smirk passed his lips before he landed on the windowsill, red eyes flicking over the dark room. He didn't have long to look, glittering green eyes turned down on him as Kurama moved from the shadows. "Couldn't sleep?"

The low question was accompanied by a slight smirk and Kurama's lips curved to match it as he glanced over Hiei's shoulder to the night beyond his room. "Actually, no, I couldn't. I was hoping you might come tonight." A soft sound answered that, not quite a chuckle, and he sighed, green eyes closing as he tilted his head back. This was it, finally after nearly a week of waiting. He had hoped Hiei would come, but he didn't mention the fact that he'd been hoping that for days. Well, actually the nights were much harder. Tingles lit his arms and he licked his lips, eyes snapping open in an attempt to pin down the slight figure stretched out on his windowsill. "Hiei, I've done it."

"What's that?" White teeth flashed at him and Hiei raised an eyebrow when the red-haired youth strode to him. There was something in Kurama's expression that sent a current down his back, a warning to be on guard. But he wasn't. He had no reason to be on guard, not with him. Still, those green eyes were filled with more than the usual happy interest, a light not completely unlike lust but different somehow. He hadn't seen that look in those eyes and his head tilted to the side as he blinked, taking in the slow smile that curved the kitsune's lips. "What is it?"

"Come in," Kurama murmured, his soft voice rising with a hint of a smile as he brushed his fingertips over the youkai's shoulder. The light touch rewarded him with the thick texture of Hiei's cloak, nothing more. Yet even that was enough to make him want to pull the demon in, place himself between his lover and that open window. Hiei's habit made quick escapes far too easy. "I know you'll like this, I want to show you something."

If his eyebrow hadn't already been raised, it would have done so now. The fox was definitely in an odd mood and he didn't know what to make of it. Sensuality coursed through that soft voice, stirring that part of him that whispered warnings in his ear. Not that he planned to listen, that warning wasn't necessary with Kurama, they had an understanding. Their interludes were nothing if not mutual, but he couldn't help feel the kitsune was purposely stirring him up. Then again, that was the reason he'd come and he slid off the sill, standing casually as his eyes flicked over the ningen's pale, shadowed face. "Kurama." The tall youth stepped past him and his eyes narrowed when a pale hand flicked at the open window, the dim light from the sky blocked out in a rush of tangled green. "What are you doing?" Emerald eyes turned on him and he frowned at the odd smile on those familiar lips. He knew all of Kurama's expressions, and he'd seen this one before, but it took a moment before he placed it. His own eyes widened abruptly and he flinched, gaze sweeping down as thick red hair bled into pale silver. "Kurama..."

"I've done it," Kurama said again, his voice softer, barely a whisper in the silent room. Those red eyes were so wide his breathing sped to see them, but Hiei was quick to recover and he stood still when the small youkai circled him suddenly. The familiar smirk almost made him smile as well and his pale golden eyes glittered. "I can do it at will, now."

"Any time?" The question was tossed without his actually looking up and Hiei's gaze swept over the youko's taller, more muscular form before he stepped back again. His arms folded over his chest and he let his gaze rise slowly to Kurama's eyes. "It took you long enough to master that," he commented, smirking when those narrow eyes flashed at his taunt. Despite his words, he would have felt admiration for the kitsune's achievement under different circumstances. Now Kurama wouldn't have to use some ridiculous potion to shift into the form that was his by right. But he felt only that constant rush of adrenaline he'd first felt upon seeing the youko. Those golden eyes were trying to hold his gaze and he ignored them, looking down again before tilting his head. "Yes," he murmured, his own voice curling around the room in a velvety sweep, "I do like it."

"I know." His hands were restless and Kurama let them hold his arms as he stared down at Hiei with bright, dangerously sensual eyes. "I could feel it the first time I shifted, your gaze, your hunger." If he'd expected a denial, he was corrected when the little youkai merely smirked at him, a taunting expression he could barely resist. "Tell me, Hiei, is that the reason you let me in?" That smirk faded and he moved, spurred on by Hiei's slight frown and soft snort. He'd wondered often at that time, if it was this day Hiei had been waiting for. The youkai had never referred to his youko form during their meetings, but he'd wondered if that were the only reason he let him into his bed. Now, he thought it might be more and the very thought of that made him burn to pounce on the demon. Hiei was so dangerous, his appearance at odds with his true nature and Kurama knew his human form had no chance of truly dominating him. Even now he had yet to even the odds, but he had no intention of waiting to grow stronger. Hiei didn't expect it, his lover's stance was much too loose and that was the only opening he needed.

Even in youko form, the kitsune's speed did not rival his own, but Hiei stood firm when Kurama moved to him. He'd never had reason to be suspicious of the fox and he flinched when hands fell heavily to his shoulders, strong fingers pressing hard. His muscles tensed immediately and his eyes narrowed to slits, a dark glare hiding his surprise. "Let go. What-" A hand rose to his hair and his eyes widened as something closed over him, a shroud sealing him in so he was surprised his vision didn't come through a gray fog. Denial surged and he grasped his anger, crushing it as he growled. "Kurama..."

Silver strands twined about thick black hair and his eyes glinted at the beauty of it, but Hiei's expression was far too angry for his distraction to last. The demon's body strummed beneath his left hand and his fingers curled, clenching a fist of that thick, velvety hair. He'd never dared hope this day would come but now he no longer wondered how Hiei would take it, he dove for the youkai's open mouth with years of repressed youko spirit spurring him on. Those beautiful eyes grew wider before him and he pulled the little demon closer, crushing the slight figure against him as his tongue roved that hot mouth. As if he'd never known the taste he devoured his lover, a purring growl thrumming his throat as his long silken tail curled around the back of his knees. Hiei's expression was one he'd never seen and he wanted more, needed more, but his eyes were closing as he pulled him closer, closer until he could feel small hands twitch tight against his chest. Now there would be no resistance, no hope of holding back those expressions he'd imagined for so long, the sounds he'd only dreamed of hearing from his bold yet recalcitrant lover. He'd been waiting for far too long but finally he was free and his spirit surged about them, youki increasing the strength binding the youkai's own power over his body.

His muscles were relaxing despite his growing panic and Hiei made a whispering sound against the mouth closed over his own. The adrenaline pumped through his veins but it was changing so quickly he felt weak, golden eyes boring into him as his mouth was ravaged. Strong arms were crushing him in a painless embrace and he felt the twinge in his spine as his body refused to obey him. Kurama was kissing him, but it wasn't the fox, there was no hint of the tender ningen he'd allowed through his defenses. This was the youko he'd watched with a blend of attraction and fear and he'd walked straight into its den, ignoring all warnings. He'd known better, his instincts were sharper than that, but it was Kurama, the darling ningen whose kindness was often infuriating to witness. Kurama would never discard their unspoken agreement, wouldn't trap him like this. His mind jumbled the thoughts and he strove to deny the increasing weakness that made him sag in the youko's arms, shards of pleasure originating from that dynamic kiss. If only those arms would let him go, let him catch his thoughts, but they held him. Falling on limp legs would at least have broken that binding hold.

Wide cat eyes fogged slowly, awareness fading into the distance and Kurama's gaze fell on them with barely a moment to spare. He pulled back, his damp lips parting as he drew a hungry breath, his heart pounding wildly in his ears. Gasps sounded in the dark and he licked his lips, holding that lithe body close as he ducked his head. His tongue flicked out to caress Hiei's soft neck, feeling the throb beneath the silken skin. When had he ever heard Hiei gasp like this? Never, never would the youkai allow such a display, wouldn't give him the chance to drive him that far beyond the block Hiei placed over his emotions. His lover couldn't hide it now, couldn't control it and the sound was driving him insane with need, the taste of that silken skin an aphrodisiac to his senses. He wanted more, needed more, and finally he would have it, all of it, there would be no holding back now. His hands fell to Hiei's wonderfully narrow waist and he lifted the demon higher against him, his head turned to the neck resting against his shoulder. Those powerful muscles twitched under his lips as he nuzzled beneath Hiei's cloak. The material was an unwanted obstruction.

His body was slack against Kurama's muscled chest and Hiei's eyes closed as he sought to focus his youki. The bind couldn't be that strong, but he had no control, as if he'd been drained, wasted away until he could only lay limp as that hot mouth touched his skin. Kurama wasn't allowed to touch him, not like this, he didn't want this. No one touched him, he wouldn't allow it, had never allowed it. The fox only touched him when he asked for it, that was the agreement, but Kurama must have forgotten, the hot mouth ignored all their carefully constructed rules. But it wasn't Kurama, he thought wildly, sensations confusing his continued panic, the youko had agreed to nothing, there were no rules for him, no protection, nothing but a demon filled with undeniably sensual energy. His arms were bent, pressed to the youko's chest and he felt a twinge again as they failed to push, muscles tightening but not acting. A hand was sliding up his back and his eyes flicked open to the dark as cool air struck his damp neck, his scarf pulled away. "Kurama..." The sound of his own voice made his eyes widen more and he didn't believe that was him, that soft tone filled with the panic in his mind. Silence was better than hearing that tone, better to bear the fear than hear it outside him, undeniable proof of what was happening. But he hadn't protested. A burn of hope ignited in his veins and he struggled to control his panic, control his voice. He had yet to tell the kitsune to stop, meaning Kurama might not understand, might have forgotten in the haze of youko emotions; the possibility allowed him to catch his breath. "Kurama. Kurama, stop."

The black cloak was easier to remove without the youkai lying on him and Kurama was debating on shifting back when the order came. His breath echoed the low sound as he exhaled, enticed by the sound of Hiei's voice, easily as sensual as his own youko tones. With another brush of his tongue he lapped the smooth skin of Hiei's neck before turning, golden eyes sliding over a pale face to rest on wide red eyes. The demon's expression was too controlled, that dazed look nearly masked, or gone from sight and his lips curled as he inhaled the scent of his lover's breath. "Why?"

Delicious lips parted in shock and he took them, a hand lifting to caress the velvety strands of hair at Hiei's neck. Those eyes were so wide with little space separating them, beautifully wide yet young. The youkai looked young somehow and the thought only heated him more, everything about Hiei heated him more and he barely took the time to wonder how young his lover really was. He was more than old enough for them to have done this before, and he was old enough to do it differently this time. Kurama had spent far too long letting the picky youkai name the pace, set the rules and control their mating. This time would be different and he had no intention of stopping, not until he hadn't the strength to go on. He'd never left a lover unsatisfied and he'd be damned if he stopped before Hiei was delirious in his arms. The youkai might fight it now, but he had complete confidence in himself and he'd dreamed of doing this for too long to mess it up by listening.

He could barely keep his eyes open by the time the youko pulled back and Hiei gasped a sharp breath, struggling to deny what he'd heard. "Kurama." His eyes closed painfully and he nearly flinched from the weakness he heard. The control he'd had was broken in the face of the youko's single word. There was no denying it, Kurama wasn't going to stop, knew he didn't want this and still wasn't going to stop. And Hiei knew he couldn't tell him again, not if it meant hearing the frightened sound in his usually calm voice. That sound was nearly as horrible as being helpless in the youko's arms. The panic was rising again and he focused his thoughts inward, struggling to push it down. Kurama wouldn't hurt him, he still didn't believe that even if the youko might want to, Kurama wouldn't hurt him. It didn't help, though. Pain wasn't what made his heart pound furiously in his ears and his entire being curl with the need to get away, it was knowing he couldn't break the embrace, couldn't push back the arm around his waist, couldn't even turn his head away from the hand threaded through his hair.

The bed was so far away that Kurama could barely stand how long it took to move to it, but he knew Hiei would look exquisite spread out on his pale sheets. His dark lover was too adamant about not being beneath him, but he'd imagined the scene enough to know the bed was best. And his long legs made short work of the trip, his eyes nearly glowing as he loosened his hold on Hiei's waist. The youkai's eyes snapped open as he was lowered, but the binding silver strands in that black hair kept him from resisting, a twitch of pale fingers the only sign of his rebellion. Leaning over the wide-eyed youkai, Kurama tugged the black cloak aside, one hand sliding beneath Hiei's back as he pulled the offending material away. His lover's skin looked far too gray in the dim room, his own shadow nearly blocking his sight and Kurama took a quick second to change the plants binding the window. The dim glow of the now-pulsing vines gave a lovely tint to Hiei's form and Kurama dropped suddenly, his knees on either side of the demon's legs. Hands curling in the silken sheets, he lowered himself until his glowing eyes were centimeters from wide red ones. The youkai's lips were parted to allow quick breaths and he flicked his tongue out to moisten them.

The youko was holding his eyes, and Hiei gave a muffled sound when the tongue pressed into him, sweeping his in another fervid kiss. Those golden eyes were clouded in a haze of passion, dangerous lust pinning him down. His panic was slipping a bit with only the kitsune's mouth touching him, but he was very aware of the muscular body crouched over him, the pale glow behind Kurama giving the youko an unnerving appearance. It was as if the fox were surrounded by youki, reminding him even more of his own bound powers. Something tugged his hair as the mouth freed his and his gaze turned to the side to see that Kurama had moved his hand. The grip tightened, pulling his head back until he could feel cool cloth bundle under his neck. The youko was watching him with starving eyes and he let out a sharp breath, his chest hitching against the demon's thin white robes. His eyes closed, but he felt the bed shift as the youkai crouched lower, closer, until a moist breath met with his neck, wetness lapping along his jaw and dipping to flick his earlobe. As if to spite him, his body shivered at the touch, a sharp spurt darting down his spine.

With a slow smile, Kurama let his fingers trail out of that thick hair, one fingertip tracing the youkai's smooth neck before hooking under Hiei's black shirt. He wanted nothing more than to rip it, to tear the material away just as the little demon had done so long ago. But he resisted with a tiny glimmer of restraint, rising enough so his hands were free of his weight, free to slide under the bottom of that black cloth. The muscles contracted beneath his palms as he felt the demon's stomach, pressing the material upward until pale skin was revealed in arousing glory. Hiei's eyes were still closed, but the youkai's mouth parted in a soft gasp as his fingers caressed that silken skin, outlining the slender ribs before rising so his palms rubbed small nubs that reacted immediately. He'd always known the demon was sensitive, but he'd never been allowed to find out exactly how sensitive he was. Hiei's gasp turned into a low sound that sent shockwaves of lust through his frame, tensing his muscles until his need was painfully apparent. Only months of experience enabled him to resist his urge to take the youkai now, to tear away every bit of reserve the demon valued so much and make him whimper beneath him. That could wait, he planned to take his time, drive the stubborn demon to the brink of madness before giving him release. It was his dream, and he fully intended to make it a delicious reality.

Pushing the shirt until it was folded beneath Hiei's limp arms, Kurama curved down, hot breaths causing the demon's skin to twitch. His tongue swept over his lustful smile as the little youkai's chest jerked with another of those quick breaths. He paused, eyes flicking up to focus on his lover's expression, taking in the lowered brows beneath that white band circling the demon's forehead and shielding the jagan. The demon must have expected his next move because a soft groan answered his tongue as he lapped at one of those raised nubs, teasing it with his mouth. Eyelashes lowering until his vision was blurred, Kurama pulled the nipple past his slightly parted teeth, sucking on it in time with Hiei's panting breaths. His left hand caressed the demon's chest before turning to grip a muscled arm. A grin nearly interrupted his torment of that delicious nub as he drew Hiei's arm up until limp fingers moved, clenching a handful of his long hair. The infuriating youkai had done that to him enough in the past for irony to mix with his more overwhelming thoughts. Now it was his choice, he didn't have to wait for Hiei's permission to touch the demon's body, it would be bared beneath him, one tantalizing piece at a time. It wasn't until he glanced up that he noticed the lighter, easier way Hiei was breathing and he turned his eyes to that muscular arm, his lips pursing. An anchor, that was what his lover took from being allowed some movement, it gave him a chance to hold onto something, control some part of this. Kurama exhaled sharply and leaned against the underside of Hiei's arm, his mouth wetting the skin as he kissed his way upward, one hand uncurling those tight fingers and twining between them. Pulling the hand to his mouth he licked Hiei's wrist, eyes glowing when the demon flinched and looked up at him.

With a barely suppressed groan, Hiei watched the youko open his fist, warm tongue touching his opened palm. That brief moment of control was snapped and he glared suddenly, not allowing himself to react when the fox sucked on his fingers, teeth skimming his calloused skin as if it were some prime piece of meat. He was never going to forgive this, his teeth clenching as he fed his growing anger until the lust cooled in his mind, falling down to join his previous panic in the background. "Kisama," he growled roughly, his eyes shooting sparks when the youko didn't move, merely raising one pale eyebrow. "Release me now, and I won't kill you."

"Ah..." With a smirk, Kurama nipped the fingers in his mouth before pulling away and licking his lips. "I thought you'd decided not to argue," he admitted, his eyes glinting as he let the tense arm fall softly to the bed. His hands framed Hiei's chest, fingers hooking under the youkai's shirt and pulling it up, the demon's glare hidden for a brief moment until the covering was gone. "I'd much rather die than stop now," he murmured, leaning down to meet that glare with a smug expression, "but feel free to hold that anger, you won't be able to for long. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts." Red eyes flashed at him and he merely smiled, his own eyes closing as he kissed the demon's frowning lips before pressing through them. An angry growl hit his tongue and he swallowed it, masking the sound with one of his own. The demon made no effort to participate and he pulled back after a brief moment, sighing and shaking his head until silky silver hair fell against that pale chest. Hiei could be stubborn, he'd actually expected that from the beginning, but he wasn't about to be deterred. And he'd told the youkai once before, Hiei had a sexy glare that did nothing to ruin his mood.

His lips curved into a taunting smile when he shifted down the youkai's length, holding that glaring gaze with his own seductive one. With a better position, he straddled Hiei's knees, bending so he could breathe onto the demon's stomach, his hands tracing the white belts circling that narrow waist. While the additions were no deterrence, he found it humorous that Hiei needed multiple belts to hold his pants on his narrow hips, proof of his slender nature despite his muscled form. His own movements were much slower than his lover's were when Hiei had undressed in the past, but he kept them purposely smooth and graceful, undoing the buckles with flicks of his long fingers as he held those sparking red eyes. His mouth was far too close to the demon's navel for him to ignore the temptation before him and his tongue darted out and in, hot breath warming the moisture when Hiei caught his breath audibly. Not ceasing his slow work, he took a moment to draw a choking sound from those frowning lips above him, his eyes darting up to glint at the less than furious expression Hiei wore. As he'd said, the youkai would forget his anger quickly enough, and that with him taking his time. Pressing on the edge of those loosened pants, he lowered them slowly, not lifting his head as his tongue darted into the youkai's navel one more time before cleaning his sensitized lips. The demon tasted far too edible for his own good.

The anger was slipping as quickly as the youko had warned and Hiei found himself letting it go, unable to put forth the effort. Not that it mattered since Kurama had told him when they first became lovers, the fox was attracted to his anger. There was no point spurring him on, but Hiei was fairly certain that the youko didn't need any added incentive and his eyes closed, his breath coming through clenched teeth as a hot tongue probed his navel. He'd never imagined that spot could arouse such feelings in him, and he barely shivered when he felt those fingers brushing his bare hips. His eyes flickered open, but he resisted looking down, not wanting to see. He was coming to terms now, he realized, with what was happening, but he still didn't understand why Kurama was doing it. Had he not done his best to make certain the fox was satisfied during each of their encounters? There were times when they'd had sex and he hadn't even come for that, he'd merely wanted to see the kitsune, enjoy their spirited banter as a break from other things. But he'd never hesitated when Kurama wanted it, and the fox always seemed happy enough when he initiated their meetings. So what had he left out? When had the kitsune decided to simply use him, take him without a care to his preferences, leaving him absolutely powerless when Hiei knew, Kurama knew better. He'd stated his choice blatantly, long before the first of their sexual encounters. The only excuse he could think of was that the youko saw himself as exempt from that agreement. He didn't believe Kurama would break his trust like this. Cool air brushed his bare skin and his eyes shifted in their focus on the ceiling. The youko hadn't touched him for nearly a minute and he closed his eyes, refusing to glance down to see what the youkai was doing.

Those dark lashes were still against pale cheeks and Kurama's eyes narrowed dangerously. He could see that Hiei's jaw was no longer clenched and he almost mourned the loss of that resistance. But he still would not be deterred, especially when he was so close. His hand brushed the curve of Hiei's thigh, fingers pressing along the bone and his lips twitched when that passive face shifted into a sudden frown. It was actually better now that Hiei had surpassed his initial panic and his anger, now there would be little to distract his lover from the sensations he intended to arouse.

.-.

The rest of this fic has been omitted due to the ban on NC-17 content. For the rest of this fic go to the following url:  
www . arigatomina . com / fanfiction / yyh / insatiable . html


End file.
